Stephanie buys a basket of mangos on sale for $\$13$ before tax. The sales tax is $11\%$. What is the total price Stephanie pays for the basket of mangos? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of mangos. ${11\%} \times {$13} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{11}{100}$ which is also equal to $11 \div 100$ $11 \div 100 = 0.11$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.11} \times {$13} = {$1.43}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Stephanie paid. ${$1.43} + {$13.00} = $14.43$ Stephanie needs to pay $$14.43.$